1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to extendable sprinkler devices.
2. Background Art
Fire poses significant risks to people, animals, property and land, in terms of both physical safety and financial loss. Various sprinkler systems have been designed to provide fire protection in various outdoor locations, and indoor locations, such as residential, commercial, and government buildings.